izinafandomcom-20200215-history
Nikkal Ki Kankal
Nikkal Ki Kankal, full name Nikkal Lillan Ragal Ki Kankal, is an accomplished nurse with a background in emergency combat medicine. Although she was once assigned to a lofty hospital on the homeworld, she now works at Izina's largest hospital under the supervision of her sister. Personality On first glance, "Nikki" would appear to be the ideal Kankal woman - beautiful, graceful, charming. She invests considerable time into her appearance and goes out of her way to flatter anyone in her presence. The elegant illusion is soon ruined, however, as her perverse sense of humor and outspoken nature would get her chased out of any genuine upperclass gathering. Nikki has always been a free spirit, believing that life is a grand party that should be enjoyed to the fullest. She drinks more than she probably should and discusses sex in public as if she's talking about the weather. Unlike her guarded sister, she makes no effort to conceal her emotions - for better or worse. This trait, along with her passionate defense of the less fortunate, has created a powerful bond between Nikki and her equally passionate husband. She is a total romantic, easily won over by cliche shows of affection, and she protects her loved ones with the fury of a mother bear. Despite her sassy nature, she can't stand it when relatives are fighting will often play the part of family mediator. Biography Childhood Nikki refuses to speak of her childhood, implying that it somehow involved mistreatment, but her accomplishments indicate that she came from one of the wealthier castes of Urum Kankal. According to official documents, Nikki was privately tutored -- earning excellent marks -- until she applied to university. Early Adulthood Enrolling in the most prestigious Kankal medical school on the homeworld, Nikki quickly established herself as a popular student. She was well-liked by the majority of her classmates, though she held certain vendettas against others who had 'disrespected her.' Her studies initially suffered as she indulged in her wild side, partying and fooling around with handsome associates. After being threatened with academic probation, and after a stern lecture from her more responsible sister, Nikki managed to balance her work:play ratio. Her intended career path was general nursing, and, after graduating, she was given a job at one of the more luxurious Kankal hospitals in Anduruna. She and her sister would serve there dutifully for the next several centuries, earning sinful amounts of money. Mercenary Combat Medic Without warning, Nikki and her sister resigned from their positions on the same day due to 'personal reasons.' They both joined one of Urum Kankal's larger mercenary companies, earning only a fraction of what they had been making before. They volunteered to serve on board the same interstellar warship. Given their impressive credentials, this was approved without difficulty. She would continue to practice traditional medicine in a dedicated medical department, but, as per company protocol, Nikki would also be retrained as a combat medic. She would go through basic combat training, learning how to use firearms and operate standard military equipment. She participated in lengthy combat exercises to prepare for what Urum Kankal thought was an inevitable war -- either between all members of the hierarchy, or, more specifically, with Urum Iduz. Nikki and Damkina would both serve in space for over a full cycle, tending to basic medical needs of their warship's crew during interstellar patrols. When the neutral colonies were created by Hierarchy Treaty 126, Damkina and Nikkal both volunteered to relocate to Izina. After reviewing their records, the mercenary company they were employed with accepted their request. The Crash of the E'Rikar Senior Nurse Marriage The Breaking of the Treaty Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Urum Kankal